Return to Equinelantis/Yuna visiting dreams/Sharon's Dream/Solarna's Nightmare
Here is how the alliance returns to Equinelantis in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. Later in Equinelantis, King Solar Flare gives his royal speech. King Solar Flare: Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. One to another. Hail the victorious dead. He offers up the goblet. Everyone: Hail! John Smith hesitates and thinks of them before he drinks. Scene changes to the people feasting at long tables. Cuts to Cassim. Cassim: No pauses, (cuts to show Flameslinger and Snap Shot) No spills. Snap Shot: And no regurgitation! (lifts the tankard to his mouth… general laughter) Flameslinger: So… It’s a drinking game? Snap Shot: Last one standing wins! (chuckles) And they began to drink, Snap Shot was the first to go. Kaos: (laughs and looking the worse for wear) Here, Here. (he takes another tankard) Raaar it’s Kaos going swimming with little, Hairy women (chuckles, burps and drinks some more) Rarity: I wonder who'll win. Flameslinger: I feel something. (looks at his fingers and Rarity raises an eyebrow) A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it’s affecting me. (looks concerned) Kaos: (laughs and slurring his words) What did I say? He can’t hold his liquor. (passed out) Snap Shot: Game Over! Rarity: Bravo, Snap Shot! Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Princess Celestia: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: (blows his belly) John Smith: (whilst watching) No news of Yuna and the others? Master Eon: No word. Nothing. John Smith: We have time. Every day they're moving closer to Armageddor. Master Eon: (turning to him) Do we know that? How do you know? John Smith: (looks at him a moment) What does your heart tell you? Master Eon: (with a small smile) That Yuna is alive. Yes… Yes she’s alive. Meanwhile, The foals are resting as Sméagol keeps an eye on them and wondered what Yuna's up to. Yuna cast a spell on her Journals to enter the dreams while practicing. Princess Yuna: (cast her spell to enter dreams) Sméagol: Oh well. In Sharon's dream, She was having a dream. Tigatron: Hail, Princess Sharon! Ruler of the Autobots and the Maximals! Optimus Prime: You have our support until the end of our time. Princess Yuna: Sharon! Over Here! Princess Sharon: Yuna? What're you doing here? Princess Yuna: I came to see you. Ratchet: Honorable Princesses. Bumblebee: You'll always have our support. Princess Sharon: Yuna, Where are you? Princess Yuna: My friends and I are getting close to Armageddor. Have faith in our safety. Sharon was seen sleeping in the center of the room next to the fire. Cassim walks past her to the fire. He moves the logs around to encourage it to burn, He looks at her sleeping and walks over to her to pull her dress down to her ankle and her collar up to her neck. Princess Sharon: (with her eyes closed) What time is it? Cassim: Not yet dawn. He strokes the fur on her collar and withdraws his hand. She grabs his hand as he draws away. He turns back and looks at her. Princess Sharon: I dreamed I was a ruler of the Autobots and the Maximals. I stood upon the balcony. It was a reality I'd hoped it be. Then, I saw Yuna taking to me. (as Cassim stoops down next to her and she looks at him upset) She said that she and her friends are getting close to Armageddor. (a tear runs down her face) Cassim: Night changes many thoughts. Sleep, Sharon. Sleep while you can. (clutches her hooves and then leaves her as she sleeps) In Solarna's nightmare, She thought she was loosing Yuna. Princess Solarna: Back Off! Princess Yuna: Solarna! Princess Solarna: Yuna? Is that you! Princess Yuna: This way! Princess Solarna: Thank you. Solarna woke up. Princess Solarna: Yuna? Yuna! John Smith: Solarna! Are you alright? Princess Solarna: Yes, I'm alright. It's just a dream. The next morning, Master Eon spoke with the group. Master Eon: There was no lie in Solarna’s eyes. A princess but an honest princess she remains. She have seen Yuna in her dream along with Sharon. We’ve been strangely fortunate. I saw in the Orb a glimpse of the enemy’s plan. The Darkness moves to strike the twelve cities of Syracuse. Princess Celestia: His defeat at Berk showed our enemy one thing. He knows the two heirs has come forth, Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, Perhaps, To challenge him. The Darkness fears this. He will not risk the peoples of other worlds uniting under one banner. He will raze Syracuse to the ground before he sees two princesses return to the throne of the Castle of me and my younger sister. If the beacons of Syracuse are lit the army must be ready for war. King Solar Flare: Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who must come to ours? What do we owe Syracuse? Princess Sharon: We'll go to the kingdom. Star Swirl the Bearded: No. Princess Solarna: They must be warned. Master Eon; They will be. (approaches closely to Solarna and Sharon and speaks in a low voice) You must come to Spyro and the others will go to the Valley of Piece and to Syracuse by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. Understand this, Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I fly for Syracuse (turns to look at Sharon and Celestia) And I wont be going alone. As they prepare to leave, Solarna was too concern about the prophecy of the Castle of Two Sisters. Princess Luna: Have faith, Solarna. You and Sharon will be back together again when that day comes. Princess Solarna: I understand, Mom. Princess Celestia: So, We have much to continue on. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fussing) Princess Celestia: Sharon, Will you take them? Princess Sharon: Yes, Mother. Master Eon, How far is Syracuse. Master Eon: Few days to ride as the Eagle flies. It's a good thing Marahute is well prepared. (to Marahute) Fly, Marahute. Show us the meaning of haste. And Marahute took off to Syracuse. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225